


hyungwonho one shots

by emofrnkie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, hyungwon is just soft for hoseok, hyungwonho is the supreme ship, just cuddles and kisses, just for fun, love is love, maybe some song fics will be added, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emofrnkie/pseuds/emofrnkie
Summary: just a bunch of cute hyungwonho short fics/os full of fluff, sweet kisses and cuddles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello there i'm back with some smooth fluffy os :)
> 
> twitter: @emofrnkie

plot: [Wonho completely drunk]

Wonho, whispering to Hyungwon: Hyungwon has no idea I’m in love with him

Hyungwon: *blushing* You what?!

Wonho: Oh, sorry

Wonho, whispering to Jooheon: Hyungwon has no idea I’m in love with him.

 

-

 

It was christmas eve and as usual,everyone at campus was busy with packing everything for their special holidays with their families.  
Well,everyone except thad usual group of friends who,since their first year,spent their christmas holidays at the campus because they enjoyed books and very very very enthusiastic friends more than boring family dinners and grannies ugly christmas sweater as gift.

Maybe some of them were more enthusiastic than others (every allusion to Minhyuk is purely coincidental) but they could spend time together without one of them getting defenestrated from fourth floor because of a joke.

The seven friends tried to organize a christmas dinner and maybe that was the only normal idea they had in four years of friendship.

Changkyun's brilliant ideas always found their way to the other's approval so,of course, alcohol won't miss.

So that night,instead of being depressed and bent on books, they were all gathered around the small table in Jooheon's dorm, staring at the take away food and the colored bottles and thinking that the idea wasn't as intelligent and fancy as it seemed at first.

Wonho's eyes went from the hot chicken wings to Hyungwon's forehead.

That motherfucker decided to crumble into pieces the last bit of self control he had and decided to look like fucking sin.

Wonho shook his head and drank what was left in his glass.  
Go big or go home.

After four more shots,Kihyun was singing in any other language but english and Minhyuk started a striptease show with Jooheon as audience.

Maybe Shownu and Hyungwon were the only sober ones.

Changkyun and Wonho sat on the couch laughing at lame jokes and saying non sense stuff.

Soon Jooheon joined them and Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

"okay,you take care of Kihyun and Minhyuk and i'm going to take Wonho to our dorm" Hyungwon looked at the redhead laughing uncontrollably "and avoid accidents"

The redhead was telling one of his lame jokes as Hyungwon approached the trio and sat down between Wonho and Jooheon.

 

Hyungwon felt a heavy breath on his neck and soon Wonho started laughing  
"and you know what...Hyungwon has no idea i'm in love with him"

Hyungwon felt as all the blood in his body concentrated on his cheeks.

Wonho started laughing (again) 

"ops,my fault" and turned to Jooheon just to repeat the same thing.

Hyungwon was still shocked by Wonho's sudden confession. 

"Wonho..do you -"

The redhead faced him and nodded,not ashamed at all.

"oh-I..." 

Wonho laughed and held him closer till just a few centimeters separated them.

"And another thing. Hyungwon has no idea i really want to kiss him"

"now he does" Hyungwon laughed at Wonho's silliness.

Their lips crashed and despite the alcohol,Hyungwon felt like that was the best thing he's ever experienced.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @emofrnkie

plot: Kihyun: Why are your tongues purple?

Wonho: We had slushies. I had a blue one.

Hyungwon: I had a red one.

Kihyun: Oh.

Kihyun: OH!

 

-

Hyungwon really wasn't a morning person and Wonho learned to deal with it,plus those few hours were perfect for working out.

When Wonho got home it was really hot since summer was near.  
He didn't expect Hyungwon to be awake but he was wrong. As soon as Wonho stepped into the hall, a wide smile welcomed him.

"don't i get my good morning kiss?"

Hyungwon laughed at him "shhh,the others are here"

"do i look like i c-"

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and gave Wonho a short kiss on the cheek 

"Good morning" 

Wonho gave him a deadly stare.

The others were having a breakfast so the two lovers joined them. 

As soon as Kihyun saw Wonho's expression he asked if everything was okay.

Hyungwon didn't wait to answer at Wonho's place.

"His workout didn't go as expected"

Wonho faked a smile and looked at Hyungwon like he could snap at anytime.

"Didn't it,sweetheart?"

Okay,fair enough. Wonho took Hyungwon by the wrist "excuse us for a minute,we have to finish packing for tomorrow" 

"But-" Kihyun looked at them confused but Minhyuk hit his arm 

"Don't you dare,little prick. Let my ship sail."

"Your what"

Minhyuk rolled his eyes "My ship,you uncultured swine. Those two are together"

"Are you serious? No way,they're just friends"

"Yes,friends that like to kiss each other and f-"

"Okay okay,enough.I still think that they're just friends."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm in."

While all of this was happening, Hyungwon's body was already pressed against the door of his dorm and Wonho was kissing him like Hyungwon was oxygen for him.

"B-baby..wait wait wait"

"Should i listen to you after what you did?" 

"You know i like teasing."

Wonho laughed at him "of course"

"Baby..." Hyungwon looked at his boyfriend with puppy eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm craving slushies"

Wonho stared at him with big eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Totally"

Wonho grabbed his sweater and his keys "okay let's go"

"Really?"

"Yes,you know i do anything for my spoiled baby."

"I'm not spoiled."

"Excuse you?" 

"Okay maybe a bit."

-

When they got back Hyungwon was extremely happy because he had his slushie.

When they got home they noticed the others were all busy with packing.

"Do i get a kiss because i'm the best boyfriend ever?"

Hyungwon smiled and kissed Wonho.

"Just one?"

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

"One more."

Another kiss.

They had to separate just because they heard steps.

"Oh,your back. I thought you were packing."

"We've already finished."

Kihyun looked at Wonho "why are your tongues purple?

"We had slushies. I had a blue one." replied Wonho 

"I had a red one."

"oh" 

After a few seconds Kihyun looked at both of them like reality hit him.

"OH"

Minhyuk,that heard everything smiled to Kihyun "the money's mine"

Kihyun rolled his eyes.

Minhyuk approached the couple and whispered "just for science,who tops?"


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short fic where Hyungwon's 22:22 wish becomes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @emofrnkie

it was a lonely night for Hyungwon. although it was 31st december he didn't plan anything but spending the night watching depressing dramas and eating ice cream.  
he looked at the clock.  
it was 22:21.  
well,at least he could make the last wish for that year.

22:22

Hyungwon laughed at himself for being so stupid. Of course his best friend will never confess his never dying love for him. Wonho was way too smart to fall for someone like him.  
Of course he could have someone way more beautiful and interesting.

-

It was almost midnight and Hyungwon was still drowning in his blanket.  
He almost fell asleep when he heard his dorbell ringing.  
He lazily got up and opened the door slightly.

"Wonho?" 

"Yup,it's me"

"Come in,it's balls freezing outside"

Wonho got into the house and closed the door behind him.  
He shyly looked at Hyungowon and took a small mistletoe out of his pocket.

"I know it's late and all but there's a mistletoe and i love you"

Hyungwon didn't know how to react.

"shall we kiss?"

"totally"

And they did. They kissed and everything seemed right as it was.

Wonho looked him in the eyes "I hope every year will be as good as this"


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok suffers from amnesia and Hyungwon just loves him a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,this is an old Joohyuk OS i posted on Ao3 but i rewrote it as Hyungwonho. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> twitter: @to_hyungwonho (new account)

Hoseok took Hyungwon by the hand hand and started walking towards the same direction.  
Everyday Hyungwon would follow Hoseok, knowing where the boy wants to go.  
Suddenly Hoseok stops, letting go of Hyungwon's hand.

"Wonnie, is everything okay?"

Hoseok was looking in front of him but his eyes were empty.

"Y-yes I just" he looked confused "I just forgot where I wanted to go"

"It's okay baby-mmh..I mean..Wonnie"

Hyungwon smiled softly at him.  
Have you ever asked what would you do for love? Have you ever wondered how far you'd go for a person?  
Hyungwon didn't exactly think about it till the day he realized that all he was doing for Hoseok he did it because he really fucking loved him.  
He didn't care if he suffered because of it, he just wanted his love to be happy everyday, over and over again.  
He's seen Hoseok wrecked, torn into pieces by something he couldn't control but everyday he'd put this pieces back together.

"Y-your name is... Hyun-Hyungwon?"

Said a soft voice, almost whispering.

"My name is Hyungwon"

"Listen ..I.." Hoseok took a deep breath "I can't remember what I did like five minutes ago, maybe a lot of people that would talk to me don't know I can't even remember their names.  
I.. everything is a mess. I don't know how I got here, probably in a few days someone will find me wandering on the streets because I won't make it till home.  
Everything it's faded and.."

Hyungwon tried to hug Hoseok but he wouldn't let him.

"w-wait ...please let me... before I forget."

There were dark stains on Hyungwon's orange tee, sign that Hoseok was crying.

"I love you"

"I know" Hyungwon whispered before approaching the smaller and hold him into a tight hug.  
Hoseok didn't hear him, that was Hyungwon's intention.  
He wouldn't forgive himself.

"Don't cry,baby"

Hyungwon looked into Hoseok's eyes hoping that in that way he'd be able to express all the things he couldn't say in that moment.  
He pressed his lips against Hoseok's and time stopped.  
No matter how many times he'd kiss him, Hyungwon will always feel like it's the first time.

"I love you too..more than you could ever imagine"

"How can you love a wreck like me?"

"Because...I'd fall for you over and over again without getting tired."

If only Hoseok knew that Hyungwon really meant it.

 

one week later

 

"Hyungwon ..would you like to go for a walk ?"  
The younger smiled in approval.  
Hoseok took his hand and started running, Hyungwon following him.

"I'm falling for you over and over and I won't ever stop" the younger whispered.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the From Zero mv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can always leave requests here or on twitter (@emofrnkie/@artsymx)

requested from another user :)

from zero 

Me and Hyungwon have been friends for as long as I can remember. Not to sound too cheesy but I can't think of spending more than a few days without him. We grew up together. He was there for me when I first fell off the bike when I was 5, when I had my first heartbreak in middle school or when I was too sad to face the outside world.  
So, saying that we were best friends was an understatement.   
Lately I've been feeling weird whenever we got to hang out together. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as he laughed and when I looked at him I had to force myself not to stare for hours.  
I never thought I'd fall for my best friend but here we are.   
Right before prom I told my mom. She is that person whom wisdom helps me getting trough a lot. She never judged me and supported me whatever happened in my short life.  
She was so surprised that it didn't happen before because she thought we were already a thing but I never got the courage to tell her.  
As the wise lady she was, she gave me an advice that at first seemed so stupid but as I thought about it...

So there I was, waiting for him outside his house. My heart was beating so fast that i think it will pop out of my chest and run away. As I was immersed in my thoughts, I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
And there he is, smiling at me and taking with him the last piece of my heart. I smiled back.  
Saying that he was beautiful isn't enough to describe him. I swear that in that moment I felt like I was the luckiest person on earth.   
I took his hand and we started walking towards my car. None of us said anything but it isn't an uncomfortable silence.

The prom was just the beginning of a roller coaster. When we graduated we started thinking about the trip we were planning since we started high school. We saved for four years but we still didn't know where to go. It was a big problem since time was passing by.  
My mom liked to call it our "little honeymoon" just to see me blush in front of my best friend. He seems so oblivious sometimes. 

The great idea came to my mind one day as I was taking under the rain. It was so calm. That's what I wanted, something calm. Then it popped in my mind. Paris. Yes, Paris, the city of love. I could already see our late walks and all the romantic moments...  
It was all in my mind,of course. I was happy thinking about all of that like something real but I knew that it won't ever be like that. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. 

He liked my idea. A few days later it was all settled and booked. I felt so happy seeing him smiling widely while packing all of his things. 

The morning we had to leave my mom hugged me tightly and whispered a sarcastic "good luck". I looked at her with desperate eyes but she laughed it off. 

-

Paris was beautiful. I didn't wait a second to start taking pictures. Sometimes I'd stop for minutes just to take a perfect picture. Hyungwon always waited patiently for me, reading his book.   
Everything was just so perfect that I felt like I was dreaming. I was not. Every time we walked and he took my hand in his I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. It wasn't a dream. When he looked at me and smiled I liked to think that he saw me like I was seeing him.   
The night walks that were just in my head became reality. They were my favorite part. We'd walk in silence, without saying anything. I often stopped and took pictures of him without him noticing. I lived for memories like that. 

One night we stopped in front of the tower. We just sat down on the grass and looked at it from far away as the lights it was covered in were lighting up. I put my hand on his and he looked at me. I wanted to tell him everything but words stopped before rolling out of my mouth. All that I could say was that he was beautiful.He really was. I saw him blushing. 

"The city of love brings out your romantic side,huh?"

I nodded. I wished time could stop there. 

"I just want this to be forever" 

"Let's make it our little infinity then"

Before I could ask anything, he kissed me. Everything just disappeared and we were the only ones in our infinity. Just us.

" This is ours now. "

In that moment I couldn't ask for anything else. 

"Is it too much to say that I love you?" he asked.

" It's never too much when it comes to love." 

I took my camera and took a photo, my favorite one. It was just him but his eyes, oh god, I could finally see it. They looked at me with love. The same love I gave him. 

"I love you too."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two lovers that can only meet at night 
> 
> or
> 
> Wonho's monologue

Reading poems when you're in love brings to this.

twitter: @emofrnkie / @artsymx

 

"Mais je demande en vain quelque moments encore,  
"Le temps m'échappe et fuit;  
"Je dis à cette nuit: Sois plus lente; et l'aurore   
"Va dissiper la nuit."

During the day I look for you and I like to think that maybe we look for each other but can't find anything else but empty eyes that dig holes into my skin,  
we are fragile like this, when we're alone and vulnerable.  
I come to conclusions that never happen. It won't be, it can't be.  
I sometimes thought that happiness is really something made for us but the only thing that fits inside my heart are your caresses.  
I lost count of the endless times I didn't fit the place I was in because I only feel home inside your eyes, when you look at me and you lock into your mind the image of me smiling at you so you can keep it until we meet again.  
Even if others don't understand our endless dreams, our hopeless expectations I can't find one thing in this world that is more precious than this.  
We run from reality not because we are scared but because we don't fit in it; our own world is the only place where I can love you.  
The most beautiful days are the ones that don't exists, the most beautiful nights are the ones that last forever; although I know it will never happen, I always hope that time would stop when the moon is brighter and the sun's hidden from us.  
And I know I'm so ungrateful when I ask for more when I have everything I need; your lips, the light in your eyes, your words, you.  
But time, can you stop for just an eternity so we can keep our promise to love each other till everything around us will come to an end?  
Night brings her cloak and covers us from the rest of the world; and she says that this will do but I always crave for more and i'd like to take her coat along with the stars and hide with you under it until we get tired of infinite.  
And when the sun's light starts to overcome the moon's brightness I ask him: can't we decide for ourselves just once?  
"But I ask in vain for a few moments,  
"Time escapes from me and flies;  
" I say to this night; be slower; and the dawn  
"Will dissipate the night."


End file.
